The present invention relates to an information-processing apparatus having a function of editing document (i.e., a handwritten, typewritten, or printed sheet or sheets of paper containing data).
As the performance of computer hardware has been improved and editing systems such as editors have become widespread, more document has been created in various transactions with the aid of computers.
Plural documents used in a series of transactions are often interrelated, according to their contents. For example, when a first document is being created, using an editor, the necessity of editing a second document associated with the first document may arise. When certain items contained in a first document are being erased, certain documents associated with the erased items may be required to be erased.
In the prior art document creation aid system making use of a computer, however, it is necessary to start an appropriate editor whenever a user wants to create a separate document. The operation interlinking an editing operation on one document and the next operation has not been assisted. Therefore, if plural interrelated documents exist, a command is executed whenever a new document is created. Alternatively, an editor selected from a menu must be executed. Thus, it cannot be said that documents are created efficiently.
With respect to this problem, new software has been developed in recent years. In particular, the relation between plural documents is managed, using identifying marks or icons in the documents. After an editor for some document is activated, an editor for other associated document is started.
In this technique, however, it is also necessary for the user to define the relation between the documents as one editing operation. Hence, this technique merely dispenses with the need to start the associated document outside the editor, compared with the preceding techniques.